Claus And Maverick have an Adventure
by Ungol The Goblin
Summary: Two drunken Pirates find themselves with a cursed map on a cursed island fighting cursed ghost pirates.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I take many liberties with this game, I like to include sea monsters and time travel and weird forms of magic, I also like giving the animals certain abilities based on their speacies, Rats can squeeze their body through any opening they can get their head through, Hawks and Eagles can see for great distances, ETC

I do not own the Furry Pirates game, I do however own the characters I created, and the character my friend has created, I do include sample characters from the game itself though (I of course do not own these).

* * *

><p>CRASH! Two mangy pirates lay on a wet cobblestone road which was illuminated by the open door of the tavern they were thrown from. Gottfried, the boar bartender and proprietor of Stortebekers, wiped the dirt off his great black hooves.<p>

"Und don't come back 'till yer Sober, I von't be Havink any More fights in here no more!" Shouted Gottfried with his thick accent.

"Owwww" Moaned Claus a filthy rat pirate.

"We-we weren't that drung-er drunk *hic*" grumbled Maverick, Claus's coyote shipmate who was moderately less filthy.

"Y-yeah it was those a-guys the er-coater-coata-coatmundis-"

"Coatamundias?"

"No, Coata mundas? Those raccoon things that started the fight any ways! *Hic*"

"Yeah them stripped tailed buggers! Hang the lot of 'em I say!"

"I mean all I did was go about pump'n the water outta the hull if you know *hic* what I mean, and al'a sudden he's comin' after me yellin' 'bout his *hic* bloody boots!"

"All that because of his boots? "

"Yeah, tried to kill me 'cause of his bloody boots, they weren't good boots neiver, they had piss al'over 'em"

Claus stumbled to his feet and tossed an empty bottle at the tavern (which was four feet away) and missed.

"Ah to hell with *hic*this place, let's go see if we can go an'-an' swipe somethin' from the docks"

"Good idea there*hic* Mavy me matey!" said Claus without really listening to what Maverick had said.

The two drunkards stumbled over to the docks which were located close to the tavern. There were only a few crates on the docks at this time, most were empty, but one seemed to be heavier than the others.

"Now who would leave this out here *hic* all by isself" mumbled Maverick.

"Probably someone drunker then us matey" responded Claus who was still not paying any attention, and hadn't even noticed the crate.

"This here is a –whatsyoucallit-safety hazard, someone could trip over it"

"Yeah, yeah that's dangerous bein' all out in the open like that without any one watchin' over it"

"We should move this, jus' so no one trips over it *hic*"

"Good idea good idea, wouldn't want an'one gettin' hurt"

Claus and Maverick moved the crate to the beachside right beside the dock and after considerable effort managed to pry it open with a dagger (after multiple tries) to reveal that the crate was full of books and charts.

"Damn our luck! Just a bunch of *hic* books" complained Claus

"Can you even read?"

"a'little'it"

"Me'neiver"

The two pirates sat there on the beach trying to think of what else they could do. The full moon shimmered across the dark tropical ocean, it was a beautiful sight, but one they had seen often, and one they didn't really care for. As far as either of them were concerned pretty moonlight was only good for seeing at night and romancing women.

"Hey whats that commin' up the shore?" Asked Maverick, who had suddenly spotted something.

The two drunken pirates looked out into the ocean as an old, scruffy, one eyed mink, soaked to the bone, came shuffling up to shore, where he collapsed onto the beach with a squelchy thud. He was covered with seaweed and sand and had more scars then Claus had fleas (which was a considerable amount) Claus and Maverick could tell a fellow pirate, and by the look of him, this mink was defiantly a pirate, he even had the pirate smell.

They might have lacked style, social class, money, good luck, and soap, but Claus and Maverick didn't lack a heart so they helped the mink into Stortebeker's (Gottfried reluctantly allowed them back in) after the mink had warmed himself up next to a fire and had a few drinks he became very attentive and excited.

"Jack'sa be me name me 'earties, Old Mad Jack. You gotta 'elp 'ere fellas, I'm bein' 'unted down- 'ere 'old this a sec"

Old mad Jack shakily handed Maverick a folded piece of paper made from a thick parchment. Maverick unfolded it to reveal a waterlogged map of an island labeled "Isla de Diablo" Maverick noted what appeared to be a volcano in the center of the island with an X marked in it.

"'e'll be comin' for that map there, 'e's been 'untin' me for years now, but I'm ol' yer still young, you can do somethin' 'bout it! You can keep the map, in fact I want you to 'ave it, its brought be nuthin' but woe all these years"

"Wait" Said Maverick "If its brought you nothin' but Woe why the hell would we keep it?

"Yeah why the hell would we keep it?" interrupted Claus "we aint carryin' some cursed woe bringin' map! That's al sortsa badluck!"

Claus snatched the map from Maverick's paw and tossed it into the fireplace.

"He, whoever he is, won't be comin' for no map if there aint no map to be comin' for" Said Claus as matter of factly as he could.

The map caught fire but didn't bend or blacken or shrivel like burning paper did; it was as if the flames didn't affect it. Claus stared at the fire for a while before carefully removing the paper with the poker, it was in the same condition it was when it was tossed into the fire. Claus (being obnoxiously superstitious) made the sign of the cross and spat.

"You can't destroy it" said Old mad Jack "'is desire for it makes it…er… invulnery-able?"

"Invulnerable?"

"Yarr exactly! 'Is desire makes it Invulnerable!"

"What the paper?"

"Yes! Black John Stone's 'is name, and 'e will not rest 'til 'e's got the map and the treasure, 'is desire, 'is raw will is what stops the map from bein' destroyed"

"Why are you given' this to us! We just saved you and you go and force us to have some cursed map!" Shouted Claus, who was beginning to panic. Claus was not very brave, and was easily terrified of the supernatural. the other pirates usually got a kick out of telling him ghost stories.

"Boy do you even know o' the vast amounts of wealth that await you if you find that treasure, that treasure is enough to buy this entire port! Your young an' 'ealthy…er young at least, you'll have better luck then me at gettin' that treasure laddies!"

"Tell us 'bout this Black John Stone, Jack" Said Maverick as he picked up the map from the hearth where Claus had left it. "I want to know who'll be comin' after us" Maverick was the more responsible of the two.

"Black John Stone" Started Mad Jack "Ah 'e was evil, as evil as the sea is salty wi' a heart colder then the depths o' the ocean, with burnin' eyes and claws like iron hooks.

He was first mate aboard the Buzzard, an English privateerin' type o' ship, the captain, Victor Knight, called King Victor by 'is mates, found the island, Island of the Devil the Spaniards called it, down off the coast of South 'Merica, the Spaniards 'ad colonized it and 'ad found an ol' temple on the Island full of gold, more gold then they knew what to do with. They found queer things on that island, things that should'nt a've bin there"

"Like what?" asked Claus who was both fascinated and frightened.

"Damn if I know boy" Continued Mad Jack "Strange things, evil things, but I'm gettin' off topic, the Spaniards knew about the Buzzard and knew King Victor was going to be coming for the gold, for that fortress wasn't well armed, so in their uh- desperashin?"

"Desperation?"

"Yarr that be it, so in their desperation they load up a bunch of the gold on two ships and tried to ship it to Spain as soon as they could, but King Victor caught up to 'em, took all the gold as well as all the other valuable items and hid 'em with the rest of 'is treasure

An' for good reason to, King Victor knew that Black John Stone would try to mutiny just to get at 'is treasure. An' 'e did, but not afore King Victor 'id it all. Black John Stone was furious, 'e searched al'over that damn island for the treasure but could never find it, King Victor had made a map an 'id that as well.

Black John Stone swore to 'eaven that even death wouldn't stop him from gettin' a' that map. And death didn't stop him, one stormy night while Stone was sailin' around the island lookin' for victims to take his anger out on. While he was standin' on deck a bolt o' lightnin' struck the mizzen mast. It broke and swung down and SMACK!"

Old Mad Jack Clapped his hands together so suddenly that Claus let out a loud squeak in fright.

"It knocked Stone's Head clean off 'is shoulders" Continued Jack with a grimace "the rest of the crew perished to, the storm smashed that ship right against Fang rock an all aboard drowned. But death didn't stop Stone, no 'e sails to this day with a crew of ghosts still lookin' for that map.

Don't ask me how I got that map, I paid the price and … and lost someone I cared for because of that cursed map" Old Mad Jack was silent for a while, and wiped a single tear from his single eye. "find that treasure laddies, find it an complete what I couldn't"


	2. Chapter 2

Victualia was a Port town in Sumatra controlled by the Dutch East Indies Company. The town however attracted more than just Dutch, it was a popular port for all sailors and pirates do to the lack of law enforcement in the town itself, most of the guards were located in the fortress in the northern part of town. The other guards stood waiting in watch towers around the bay, their only purpose was to make sure no one was invading and they never interfered with all the nefarious activities going on about them (except to make sure they were getting paid not to get involved)

Claus and maverick had been living there for a few years, and they had connections with a certain rodent named Sven Heeren. Sven was a rat a giant Sumatran rat, who was lucky enough to be able to live a life of luxury no other rat could. He had worked long and hard throughout his youth for the Dutch East Indies company and now occupied a prominent position in the company, he was second in command of Victuallia, a position other rodents could only dream of. Unfortunately for Sven he was quite familiar with Claus and Maverick, both were his top (and only) Permanent privateers. When the company was in danger Sven made sure to send out Claus and Maverick (along with a crew)

While Claus and Maverick occupied the lowest possible positions other than prisoner in the ships they served their purpose was to spy on the crews and make sure that in the end the company and Sven got what they wanted. He also sent them on different missions; usually collecting goods from a smuggling and sending messages or money to various ne'er do wells. They were Svens eyes and ears and his bridge to the port town's underworld. Over the years Heeren has come to owe the two many favors, so of course they went to Heeren.

Since it was Heeren who owned the ship, the ship was the Black Vixen which was once an English ship before Dutch privateers captured it. Claus and Maverick had spent many a voyage aboard this ship and knew her better than anyone else, they had been through thick and thin with this ship and have shared it with many different crew members, but in the end when the loot was split up and the crew dispersed it was always Claus and Maverick left aboard the Black Vixen, their ship.

Claus and Maverick sauntered across the busy port town straight for Heeren's mansion, which was located in the gated section of Victualia, right next to the Dutch East Indies office building. Maverick flipped a coin to the bulldog guarding the entrance.

"Thank you there Maverick" said the Bulldog "Go right ahead in"

The bulldog was hired to keep the riff raff away from Victualia's aristocrats, but he would take bribes from time to time, especially from the pair of petty privateers who usually tipped him well. Claus knocked on the door to Heeren's mansion, Sven's butler, a portly tapir, opened the door. If the butler hadn't seen Sven and these two doing business before he would have sent them off. But since he recognized them he informed them that Mr. Heeren was in the office discussing something important.

This did not detour Claus and Maverick in the least, if they had any class they would have left and come back later when Sven was done, but since they didn't they marched straight over to the office. They knew exactly where Heeren would be. Heeren had started his career as a navigator and perfected his art throughout his rise to power, he was an excellent cartography and could locate where his ship was in a flash just by looking at a map. He was also skilled at astronomy and would often challenge himself by using the stars to guide him instead of a compass.

Since navigation was Heeren's game, Claus and Maverick headed for what was called The Dome. The Dome was a large round room with a large dome overhead with windows covering half of the wall. The windows overlooked the rocky cliffs and the ocean below and provided a beautiful sight to anyone lucky enough to be there. The rest of the wall was covered in charts and maps and bookcases, with a large world map on the far wall. In the center of the room was a large dais that depicted yet another world map, small model ships were scattered about the map and used by Heeren to plot out ship courses.

Heeren's desk was located right in front of the dais with the windows directly behind him. When Claus and Maverick barged into the room Sven was discussing something with what Claus and Maverick assumed his business associates. Heeren stood up immediately.

"This isn't a good time" Heeren announced to the pair "Whatever it is you'll need to come back later"

"But Sven we've just got this-" started Claus.

Sven grimaced, he knew his associates would be wondering who these two were, and of course Mr Heeren hated when they addressed him by his first name. Sven raised his paw to silence Claus, then turned to his associates.

"I'm terribly sorry for this, he is-er- my uh…brother"

"Your brother?" asked one of the associates, a tall ibex.

"The family doesn't like to talk about him"

"I aint your brother you great bleedin' ponce!"

"He's a bit daft in the head" said Sven wiggling his finger next to his forehead.

"Daft in the head! Bit daft yourself you scurvy slugfloggin'pillock!"

"Makes up his own words, if you gentlemen would excuse me for second"

Sven bent over and hissed into Claus's ear.

"Go to the hallway a servant will serve you drinks, this is very important to my position, if I lose my position you lose your ship understand"

Claus nodded, he was a bit shaken up. He wasn't used to Sven being so agitated. Claus and Maverick left the room allowing Sven to carry out his business. The two pirates entered the office later when the two associates had left.

"What do you two want this time?" asked Sven relieved that their interruption hadn't affected the meeting.

"We found this treasure map!" exclaimed Claus holding the tattered piece of paper up to Sven.

"Again?"

"This time it's a legimatite-"

"Legitimate"

"-A legitimate map"

"That's the same thing you said about the last five maps you've brought me."

"Yeah but its from a legitimatitit-"

"Legitimate"

"A legitimate source!"

"Who?" said Sven with a groan.

"A crazy old mink!"

"A crazy old mink? That doesn't sound very –"

"But he was all wash'd up on the shore an' Gottfried saw'im an' everthin'!"

"Claus how does that make anyone legitimate?"

"What Claus means" interrupted Maverick "Is that we could tell 'e wasn't lyin' to us, when you've been a pirate enough times you can tell if someone be lyin' to you"

"What about all those merchants that sold you treasure maps?"

"When you've been a pirate enough times you can tell, right off the back, if someone be tellin' you truth!"

"Look you two, I have business to attend to, apparently a French ship, the Adroit, attacked one of our vessels south of the Philippines."

"So?"

"So that ship had some valuables and some important heirlooms to the company's founder."

"How's that important?"

"It's symbolically important, it's a personal insult to the company!"

"Tell you what Sven" began Maverick "If we help you out on this, do you think we could make a quick stop after retrieving the treasure, to retrieve an even bigger treasure?"

"I think that can be arranged, but I want you two to find the best crew you can"

"Don't worry, we've dealt with mutinous crews before, we can handle them for you!"

"No, as a high officer in this company I will be joining you, there will be no need for such, just find the most qualified crew you can."

"Good crew got it, so which route will we be takin' ?"

"The Adroit left eastward from where they attacked, and since then our scouts have reported that they've been attacked by pirates at least twice, there ship won't be in any good fighting condition and should be relatively easy to take. They have crossed through the straights of Magellan and by now are in the south Atlantic, they should be moving very slowly by now.

We'll be catch up with them by going westward, past Cape Horn and cutting them off. I've sailed by there before"

"Got it, we'll get the crew, have the ship ready we'll leave tonight!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sven stepped aboard the Black Vixen cautiously; he didn't trust Claus and Maverick to find him a good crew. But much to his surprise most of the crew members looked less thuggish then he suspected they would. Sven quickly found Claus and Maverick.

"I have to say, you two didn't let me down this time"

"Yeah, but this'll cost you extra, they were hard to find" said Maverick

"we'll negotiate that later, might I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true that Sir Francis Lyndd will be captain of this vessel?"

"That be true"

"Francis Lyndd?"

"Yes"

"THE Francis Lyndd?"

"That's right"

"The famous buccaneer turned freelance pirate?"

"Don't know any other"

"The well known adventurer?"

"Who else could he be?"

Just then, Francis Lyndd emerged after inspecting the captain's corridors. He was a tall, muscular and lithe leopard, with a smile that could melt the devil's heart and eyes that oozed confidence. He was richly dressed and wore two sabers at his side each with a fine leather scabbard covered in silver leafing.

"Ahh you must be Sven" said Francis approaching Sven Heeren. "I understand you will be joining us this voyage, true?"

"O-Oh yes and let me say it is an honor to have you aboard my humble vessel" Said Sven with a quick bow.

"Oh no need for formalities, I'm just gracious you've offered me a chance for adventure"

Francis looked around then bent over and whispered into Sven's ear

"I understand there is a treasure map involved"

"Yes, yes but how-"

"You're-er-informants over there had the message brought to me, I'll keep it a secret and trust that they will as well" Francis turned to Maverick

"Are you still in possession of the map?"

"Yes, I've got it right 'ere" said Maverick patting his pocket.

"Good I'll trust you to hold on to it and keep it a secret"

"Aye captain."

"Good, ah here comes my first mate"

A lithe and slender wolf walked up and stood next to Captain Lyndd. She wore deep blue clothing and had a more simple attire then Lyndd. She wore her black hair in a tight bun under her tricorn hat and carried a single rapier at her side, her eyes were of a beautiful green hue.

Maverick was speechless as he stared at her and, at the moment, wished he was a wolf if only to catch her eye.

"This is Matilda Maldune, she has served alongside me for many a year now and I'm confident in her abilities."

Matilda shock Sven's paw.

"Sven Heeren at your service"

"A pleasure I'm sure" said Matilda "captain I've inspected the vessel, she is a seaworthy craft, we should expect no trouble from her"

Maverick quivered a bit, this beautiful wolf had just complemented his ship. Maverick wasn't able to say a word to her before she and the captain were off.

"Claus I think I'm in love"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh its that fox wench over in Stortebeker's isn't it, aye she be a saucy one"

"No not her"

"Oh, then you mean the light house keeper's daughter, she be a beauty"

"No! no the wolf! Matilda"

"Ohh her… Her!"

"What?"

"She seems…er a little out of yer league"

"Oh what do you know, you've never had a girl in your life!"

"Exactly, I know that ladies be judgmental, and neiver of us are very…er what's the word?"

"Clean?"

"That'll do"

"Ah shut yer gob Claus, just give me a few minutes with her and next thing you'll know your best man at me weddin'"

Claus Shrugged and wandered off to find something alcoholic to drink, leaving Maverick on deck thinking about Matilda.


End file.
